


One for the road

by Mis_Shapes



Series: Must be something in the atmosphere - Extended [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: Jon and Theon get pulled into the headteacher's office and go on that first date.(Follow up to 'Must be something in the atmosphere' - please read first)
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Must be something in the atmosphere - Extended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	One for the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imacreepygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacreepygirl/gifts).



> This first chapter is just a little something spawned from a kissing prompt on Tumblr. Wasn't sure whether to add it to the original fic or pop it in the ficlet collection... who know's what the best call is!

It’s the week after that fateful trip when Jon finds himself pacing the corridor outside Stannis’ office with Greyjoy leant against the wall smirking as he watches him.

“Could you stop that?” It comes out as more of a snap than he’d intended, but he’s on edge.

Theon’s lips only tug wider. “Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that. Are you-” He walks up close to Theon, lowering his voice. “Are you not worried?”

“Nah,” says Theon with the easy confidence that simultaneously both makes him want to swoon and punch him in the face, neither of which are appropriate to be doing outside their boss’ office, and a small shrug. “It’ll be fine, calm down.”

Days of whispers and hushed giggles surrounding them has led to this, it was inevitable, even with him avoiding Greyjoy like the plague. There’s been no rolling back the clock or easy deception that nothing has gone on between them. No, that love bite really did seal in the gossip. It’s with them to stay. Once it was in motion there was no chance it wasn’t going to reach this office eventually.

“Calm down?” Jon frowns, a tension headache brewing. “Is that all you can say?”

“Snow, I’m being serious,” Theon’s hand touches his arm lightly but Jon flinches back away from it, “don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not worry?” Clasping his hands to the back of his head, he takes a deep breath, not entirely oblivious to how Theon is taking him in, even at a time like this. “Mother have mercy, I’m going to lose my job.”

“Stop with the drama. It’s stupid difficult to give teachers the sack. And anyway- ” He’s cut short by the sound of the latch on the headmaster’s door.

“Jon, Theon, come on it,” Stannis beckons them inside the room and takes a seat behind the MDF desk with its peeling faux wood grain laminate. Good to know even he’s plagued with shitty school furniture. “Please take a seat.”

“Thanks,” mutters Jon, sitting in one of the plastic chairs, his palms sweaty. Gods, he’s going to be sick.

Stannis clears his throat. “I assume you both know why you’re here?” 

“Because you haven’t said yet whether we’re getting paid overtime?” Theon asks, crossing his legs, ankle-on-knee.

Wait? What?

“That wasn’t quite -”

“Oh,” Theon raises his brows in faux surprise, “what is it then?”

“I’ve been hearing some rumours about the pair of you. I imagine you know the crux of these rumours?”

Theon snickers beside Jon. What on earth is he playing at? “I suppose, considering the rest of the ones I hear. They’d have us all thinking everyones shagging everyone.” Jon sinks lower in his seat, heat building in his cheeks. He can’t believe Theon is talking about ‘shagging’ in front of their boss. “And I suppose no ones left out are they? Not even, let’s say, Mr Seaworth.”

He’s not entirely sure what’s just happened, but Stannis’ eyes narrow on Theon, the mood in the room has a quick shift, and if he didn’t know any better he’d say that that was the voice of Greyjoy’s checkmate.

Clearing his throat, Stannis shifts forwards in his seat and leans forwards to set his elbows on the table. Suddenly, Jon feels like he’s in front of Ned waiting to receive a warning about something or other, or a cautionary tale.

“Keep it away from work in future,” he tells them both finally after a pause with a stern face.

Jon breathes a sigh of relief. “Th- “

“When have we not?” Theon asks innocently.

“Thank you, Mr Baratheon, for your understanding. We really appreciate it,” Jon urges Theon up from the seat, trying to ignore the growing smile on his face. “Enough,” he hisses once they’re outside and he’s closed the door behind them.

“What? I’m right. He’s not even agreed to pay us yet… It’s not like I’ve told him I don’t mind considering how it worked out either.”

“Sshhh.”

“Come on, lighten up. You look like a little gathering storm.”

“If it worked out so well,” Jon narrows his eyes, “why haven’t you called?”

“Really, Snow? You didn’t call either. I said to let me know, didn’t I?” Theon sighs. “I just wanted to give you some time to make your own decision. Decide whether it’s worth it…”

“Oh.” Maybe he’s right.

“‘Oh’,” Theon repeats back to him, teasing affectionately, “so, can I drive you home?”

Twenty minutes later and they’re parked up outside his house while Theon continues regaling him with tales of the last few days and what he’s been putting up with, and he laughs along at Theon’s exaggerated dismay. Part of him feels jealous that the kids aren’t confident enough to speak to him in the same way, but the other thinks himself lucky.

“I’m sorry,” Jon chuckles.

Theon shakes his head, smiling. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Definitely worth it… I know you haven’t said yes or no, and bowling was mentioned, but… well, I’m a little busy this weekend - ”

“It’s fine,” says Jon quickly, hoping to come across as laid back as possible.

“You’re not listening. I’m busy, and it’s last minute, but I’m going to a party tomorrow night - come with me?”

“A party?”

“A party.”

Parties include others. Others he assumes will be Theon’s friends.

“Are you sure you want to… you know?” Be seen with him.

“Show you off?” Theon asks, smiling. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“You- you’re so-...”

“Yes?”

After a short huff, Jon moves slightly, shifting his upper body between the front seats and angling himself to let Theon know his intentions.

It, thankfully, doesn’t take Theon long to join him there. He can even feel him smiling into the kiss, taking this to be the answer to his proposal. It’s so like him. His taste and smell, the feel of his tongue against his, has Jon feeling heady. No longer content with the simple kiss he’d planned, he pushes forward against Theon, and snakes his arms around him, running his hands over the thin fabric of his shirt to feel his body beneath.

One hand of Theon’s cups his jaw, while the other sits at his waist, willing him on with how hard the pad of his thumb and his fingertips press into his flesh. He’d never have thought himself likely to surrender himself so quickly, but within seconds, he’s clawed Theon’s shirt out from where it’s tucked into his trousers and has slipped his hands beneath. Pulling Theon towards him, he circles his fingers against the bare skin he has claimed.

“Fuck,” Theon gasps, pulling away to whisper against his lips. “You need to stop.”

Thrilled with this new found power he thought impossible, Jon grins. “Do you want to come in?”

Theon grimaces. “I really _really_ do, but I said I’d been Asha for dinner.”

“Ah,” he says, trying to cover up how disappointed he is, “nevermind... Is she doing alright these days?”

“Yeah, she’s good…,” Theon’s eyes search Jon, “so, tomorrow?”

“Sure,” he nods then opens the car door to get out and works around the car onto the pavement where he looks back to Theon with the window rolled down. 

“I’ll pick you up around half seven. Oh, and Snow?”

“Mmm?” Slips from his mouth, but he’s already obeying the crook of Theon’s fingers and coming up close to the window.

Thumb and forefinger taking hold of Jon’s tie, Theon pulls him back down to place a soft yet firm kiss on his lips.

“It’s a costume party, and I still plan on winning, but it’s going to take the fun out of it if you don’t bring your A game.”


End file.
